Noel
Noel (ノエル Noeru) often incorrectly romanized as Nuil or Noelle is one of the main supporting characters in the anime Mermaid Melody. History Pichi Pichi Pitch Noel and her twin sister Karen are twins, both born on the almost exact same moment, Noel being born on a Thursday and Karen being born on a Friday. However, they were born on opposite sides of the world, with Noel being born in the Arctic Ocean and Karen being born in the Antarctic. Noel lived a calm life until the day her kingdom was destroyed by Gaito and his minions. Noel escaped, leaving her kingdom behind. While escaping, Noel met the mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean, Rina Toin, whose kingdom had also been destroyed. For a while, they traveled together, until Gaito and one of his minions, Yuri, caught up with them. Gaito tried to trap Noel and Rina, but Noel sacrificed herself and told Rina to escape. For a long time after that, Noel was trapped in the depths of the ocean in Gaito's castle, locked away in a large glass tank. Karen continued searching for her sister after hearing that news. In episode 50, Lucia, Hanon, Rina, and Karen all went to Gaito's castle to rescue the captured Mermaid Princesses. Noel was rescued along with the Mermaid Princess of the South Pacific Ocean, Coco. After that, Noel and Coco joined the group and battled against Gaito with the song Kodou. Together, they all helped the Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean, Sara, realize her true feelings, and Sara joined the group as well. With the help of Kaito and Hippo the Mermaid Princesses defeated Gaito with the song Kodou and Noel safely returned to her now restoring kingdom. Pure In Mermaid Melody Pure, Noel is seen to be a gentle, kind girl which doesn't betray her friends. She is much more mature than Karen and Coco but is still immature at times. She also seems to be a strong volleyball player and likes to play matchmaker as well. Noel is seen as having knowledge of magic objects and places, such as the Miracle Bay. Personality Noel has a gentle and kind nature and is a bit shy. She loves to read books and is a good friend of Rina. At times she can be a bit bold, as when she clung to Nagisa to make Hanon jealous. Appearance Noel looks a lot like Karen. She has the same height as with the same hairstyle; however her hair is dark blue instead of purple and has opposite side bangs with dark blue eyes. Her birthmark also is on the other cheek. She occasionally wears glasses. Forms and Aspects Noel has three forms. Those are her human, mermaid and idol form. Human Form In Noel's Human Form, her eyes are slightly darker than other forms. Her hair is navy blue and wavy, with a right parted fringe. In the second season, Noel is shown wearing glasses at times. Mermaid Form Her mermaid form follows the trend of all the other mermaid princesses, with a deep blue strapless seashell bra, two white colored pearl bracelets around her right wrist and a band of the same color around her upper arms and two pearl bracelets around her tail. Her hair is in the same style as it is in human form, though it is far longer and her hair color becomes pale blue. Idol Form Her Idol form, her Indigo (Aiiro) Pearl Voice is a short strapless blue dress with purple ruffles on the one side, it is above the knee with a light blue trim on the top. She also has white gloves and high heel boots with pale blue pearls on the wrist and ankles and Indigo cuffs that extend to her mid-arm and slightly below the knees. Adorning the back of her waist is a light blue bow on the back with dark blue ribbon to match the dress. A blue and purple barrette partly holds back her hair. Her idol form is very similar in appearance to Karen's idol form. Powers In the anime, Noel shouts "Aiiro Pearl Voice" to transform. In her idol form, like Lucia and the others, Noel can use her singing voice to get rid of enemies. Noel's voice matches her personality, calm, and soft. She is not shown to have her own song in the manga or anime, but instead she is usually seen singing along side Coco and Karen. In the manga, Noel has two different hairstyles. In arc one, her hair is middle parted, long and wavy. But when she makes her entrance in the second arc, she has a side fringe resembling Karen's, but on the opposite side. Gallery Mermaid Noel.png 1404376342274 image.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Transformed characters Category:Mermaids Category:Indigo characters Category:Characters voiced by Anne Hathaway Category:Water-themed characters